fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiomiya Ryuichi
}}is one of the main idols of the season Ainochi! Idol Stars. Ryuichi is the top idol of the Ainochi! universe. He is a sexy typed idol, known to use the brand Imperial Orient. Ryuichi used to attend the Nakazato First Academy until he dropped out after graduating from middle school. Instead of attending a high school idol curse, rumors say that Ryuichi started attending a normal private high school. Since his graduation, Ryuichi has hardly been seen in medias until his official statement to return as a bright star in Ainochi!. History Ryuichi is the only son of the former model and actress Shiomiya Tamami, who used to share most of her life with the public and her fans. However, as soon as Ryuichi was born, she stopped revealing that as much about her life as before. When Ryuichi was hired for a TV spot when he was only nine years old, his idol way started. He fast became a child actor and soon after that, he started out as idol and role model for others. Due to the fame going fast, Ryuichi never had the chance to spend much time with his family for grow up properly. After a while of being an independent idol, Ryuichi was invited to join the newly founded Nakazato First Academy, which was an exclusively idol school for male idols. Starting his new life as idol at Nakazato, Ryuichi first met the meaning of an almost normal life. He was able to get his grades back to normal and was still at the top of the idol universe. Also during that time, Ryuichi released his first song and first albums. Personality Ryuichi shows two different personalities; The first belongs to the top idol Ryuu-sama, which is the calm and collected idol, who tries to act like a perfect role model towards whoever looks up to him. His cool aura spreads where ever he goes and he tries to help others finding their confidence. All of his trainings, his whole day and life is planned. He usually takes over any responsibility there is and has attended more official events than any other idol. The top idol Ryuu is not just a cool role model, but also a strict upperclassman, who will punish idols for their mistakes if needed. In addition, Ryuu-sama is quite optimistic and tries to stay positive. The second personality belongs to the normal Ryuichi, who never got the chance to actually grow up. Despite his age and reputation as top idol, Ryuichi is a really big child, who gets excited for almost everything around him. Whenever he got the chance to sneak out of his strict and busy idol life, Ryuichi showed his true self and got rid of Ryu-sama's cool and calm shield. While he always acts like nothing could drag him down, Ryuichi is actually very worried about the future and is afraid that the castle of fame will crush above him one day. Besides that, Ryuichi also has a romantic side, which he usually shows towards Hojo Miki. Appearance Due to Ryuichi's family origin, Ryuichi is taller than the average Japanese person. Ryuichi has dark purple hair that slightly reaches down to his chin. He wears parts of his hair braided, held by a silver pearl. His eyes are silver colored, which might be the origin of his stage name. During the first season, Ryuichi is usually seen in the third year uniform of the Nakazato First Academy. After he graduated from middle school, he has more and more been seen in casual clothes. These clothes usually consisted of greyish blue colored shorts, a white short as well as a violet colored sweater. Around his neck, he sometimes wore a dark blue bowtie, but only when he has been out for formal stuff that had to do with his family. In Ainochi!, he wore more cool clothes, that mainly consisted of dark blue colored jeans, a purple checked shirt and a black leather jacket. He usually wore a watch around his left wrist. Relationships *'Shiomiya Tamami:' Tamami used to be a very famous model and actress. She is Ryuichi's mother and retired as soon as Ryuichi started attending school. Tamami has always tried to make the life for his son as easy as it gets. But as soon as Ryuichi became famous himself, it started to get harder every day. As Ryuichi became a child-idol with only nine years, Tamami stepped back and started living a normal life. *'Hojo Miki:' Miki is a student of the Three Hearts Academy and one of Ryuichi's personal rivals. However, besides their rivalry, Ryuichi and Miki also seem to have a special relationship. They are often seen together, and seem to be really good friends. On top of that Ryuichi either gets angry or embarrassed when people ask him about their relationship. Ryuichi and Miki's relationship is commonly known as the "MiIchi Mystery". In Ainochi!, it has been revealed that Ryuichi and Miki started dating a while ago. *'Sawai Yusuke:' Ryuichi is an upperclassman and the top idol of Yusuke's school. Until the Christmas concert, Ryuichi and Yusuke hardly had any contact and were simply idols of the same school. But ever since then, the two seemed to get along well and Ryuichi seems to really be attached to Yusuke. Etymology - Shiomiya comes from meaning "salt", combined with meaning "shrine", "palace" or "temple". So Shiomiya means "salty palace", "salty shrine" or "salty temple". However, Shiomiya could also come from meaning "the sun" or "tide". So, Shiomiya then would mean "palace of the sun" or "temple of the tide". - Ryuichi comes from meaning "dragon", "serpent" or "imperial", combined with meaning "one" or "single". So Ryuichi could mean "one dragon", "single imperial" or "one serpent". "One dragon" and "single imperial" may be references to his idol life, his song A Dragon's Lullaby and his brand Imperial Orient. Trivia *Ryuichi's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes his zodiac sign to be Pisces. **Coincidentally, Ryuichi shares his birthday with Yousei A. Sina's character Midorikusa Emerald. *Ryuichi's idol prism is revealed to be the purple Alexandrite. *Ryuichi is half-Finish, which makes him the first idol to be a hyprid. *Ryuichi's Kirakiratter name is @SilverPrinceRyu. **However, his private Kirakiratter name is @RyuichiChu. **This makes Ryuichi the first idol to have two different Kirakiratter accounts. *Despite being the top idol, Ryuichi has never been part of an idol unit. *Ryuichi's official stage name is . *Even though he doesn't have a Persona, Ryuichi has two different personalities. *Ryuichi's idol theme color is tyrian. *Ryuichi tends to speak of himself in third person. **However, he only does that in private, when Ryuichi shows his real personality. **In addition, Ryuichi usually calls himself "Ryuu", when talking in third person. *Ryuichi has a lot in common with FairySina's original character Timy: **Both show a different personality, than their usual, when standing on stage. **Both are talented entertainers. **Both are halves; Ryuichi is half-Japanese, half-Finish; while Timy's half-American, half-French. **Both hardly refer themselves with their actual names (Ryuichi calls himself "Ryuu", while Timy calls himself "Tim"). **Both have a second name. However, Ryuichi's has yet to be stated (Timy's second name is Michael). *Ryuichi and Yataro are the only main characters to refer Yusuke as "Yuu-chan". Quotes See Also *''Hasegawa Ryuichi'' References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Characters Category:FairySina Category:FairyIdols Category:Sexy Idol Category:Top Idols Category:Ainochi! Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2 Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Precious Ainochi! Characters Category:Precious Ainochi!